Dark Woods Circus Ben 10
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: ONE-SHOT, when our clueless young hero stumbles into the dark circus he is faced with a dangerous peril. Can Grandpa Max and Gwen find him before he is too far gone? Or will they end up in a worse fate than him? Follows the lyrics of the Vocaloid song, with some creative license. Rated T for scary imagery, angst, and character death. Yes, the title is very creative. R&R please!


**Come to the Dark Woods Circus-Ben 10**

As the young hero followed the crazy laughing clown, he travelled into a place where there was no escape.

"Come on! Don't run and hide from little old Ghostfreak!" he taunted as he zoomed farther and farther into the forest.

_**Deep, deep into the forest**_

_**Far, far in the back that way**_

_**There is a circus**_

Loud beeps emanated from the alien and red light surged into the sky, transforming Ben back into his ten-year-old self.

"Aw come on! Can't you work for me once, you stupid watch?"

With no other choice, Ben continued his pursuit of Zombozo. Up farther ahead, he spotted a large circus tent.

"Bingo! The place to look for the creepy clown is the creepy circus!"

As the boy got closer, the ten-meter tall chairman loomed over him and handed him a ticket. Ben glared up at the chairman, whose face was overcast with the shadow of his top hat.

"What's that for? It's not like I'm actually _going_ to the circus!"

The man persisted and still held the ticket in front of the boy's face. Ben still glared daggers at him. After long last of staring and standing, Ben gave an aggravated sigh and swiped the ticket out of the chairman's hands.

"Thank you," the man said with an insane grin.

"You're _NOT_ welcome!"

The chairman ignored the boy's comment. A woman equally as large joined the chairman and opened the tent flap. Still looking back at the strange duo, Ben huffed forwards.

_**The chairman with the big eyes**_

_**Is ten meters tall!**_

As soon as he stepped through, Ben was overwhelmed by clowns, his worst fear, especially when there were hundreds of creepy smiling faces swarming around him.

"Agh! Get away from me!" he yelled as he took off running, anywhere away from the clowns. A sinister sing-song voice echoed through the boy's mind.

_**"Come to the Dark Woods Circus**_

_**It's fun!" **_

Ben collapsed onto the ground, hands on his head, trying desperately not to hear the hypnotic chime of a voice. It rang in his head and seared through his skull. He dropped his hands and fell to the floor. The young hero knew no more.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where my dufus cousin ran off to," Gwen muttered as she and Max wandered through the crowd of people.<p>

"Come on Gwen, be serious. Ben's been missing for three days now, and I'm starting to get worried!"

"Come to the Dark Woods Circus!" shouted a small voice from amongst the crowd.

A group of people were gathered in a circle where the voice came from. Max and Gwen stepped inside the circle to see what was going on. A little girl with brown hair wearing a red clown dress was handing out flyers with a crude drawing of a tent and sprawled letters that read: "Come to the Dark Woods Circus"

"Hey Grandpa!" Gwen exclaimed as she grabbed a flyer. "How much do you wanna bet that Ben's at this place?"

As the two took off in the direction of the circus, the little girl sneered and laughed insanely.

"It's fun! _So fun!_"

Gwen and Max approached the main entrance, coming face-to-face with the mysterious chairman who had once met with the young hero. The chairman gave the two tickets to enter. Gwen eyed the chairman warily, but took the ticket. The large woman opened the circus flap and Gwen and Max entered the Dark Woods Circus. Just as Ben was, Gwen and Max were also swamped by many clowns, however, they kept moving through, determined to find the boy.

_**All of the cast is jolly**_

_**Though their forms are rather strange**_

_**But it's so fun!**_

_**The Dark Woods Circus**_

The flaps of the red tent opened to reveal stages with horribly deformed creatures on them. Max and Gwen tried not to look at them but ended up looking anyway.

_**One with two heads**_

_**A deformed diva**_

_**And a blue beast that loves to eat things cold**_

Horror after horror, yet no curtain concealed the young Ben Tennyson behind its blood red cloth.

"Ben! BEN!" Gwen called out over and over. All of a sudden, a spine-chilling voice echoed through the air.

_**Does anyone wish that I were alive?**_

_**So undesirable am I in this body?**_

_**Oh why, oh why**_

_**Do you look at me like that?**_

_**This face that is rotting...**_

Gwen pulled open the last and final curtain to the last tent to reveal a dark cage, whose contents morphed into different aliens every half of a second with the help of electrical shocks. The young hero's eyes were covered by a blindfold as he continued the song, the words shakily pouring out of his mouth.

_**It's painful, oh so painful!**_

_**But it can't be helped, oh why, oh why**_

_**She said it**_

_**But still, we continue this circus**_

_**FOREVER!**_

"BEN! BEN!" Gwen cried, desperately grasping the bars of his cage.

His head perked at the sound of the name that was once his own. He too grabbed the bars of his cage.

"Who's there?" he asked in a shaky, innocent voice. Gwen unwrapped the blindfold and stroked his now-Wildmutt face.

"Ben, it's me, Gwen, and Grandpa Max is here too! Please, snap out of it Ben!"

He stared blankly at his cousin with wide eyes. Gwen noticed the sign in the back of the cage.

_The "Alien Variety Show", newest addition to the Dark Woods Circus! Watch as he can transform into many different alien species!_

Her eyes widened in shock. Ben glanced over Gwen with glazed, cloudy eyes. Then he looked at his grandfather.

"Are you here to point at me? To stare at my undesirable bodies?" the boy asked waveringly.

"Ben, no, it's not like that! We're here to get you out of this place!" Grandpa Max said.

The boy began to laugh, not evilly or cruelly, but somehow innocently and sadly while he continued singing.

_**It's fun! So fun! The circus is fun!**_

_**Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes**_

_**My skin festers, reflected in my eyes**_

For a moment, he was returned to his normal body, where Gwen and Max could see what had been done to him. The Omnitrix had somehow moved to the center of his forehead attached to wires and plugs. His expression was of insane happiness but his green eyes were glazed over and tears were rolling down his face. His clothes were ripped and tattered from the constant electrical shocks. His messy brown hair was streaked with silver and black.

"Ha ha haha ha ha ha ha! Gwenny, Maxxy, no one can save meee!" he sung in a singsong voice, getting up and dancing around his cage like an animal. "I already triieeed! It's useless, oh so useless! It's better to be here at the circus, where _it's fun!_"

Tears continued to roll down his face as he suddenly sprang at the cage, grabbing at Gwen and Max's shirts. His eyes rippled with impatient rage and sorrow in their depths.

_**I want to die!**_

_**Oh I want to die!**_

_**Get me out of here, please, oh please!**_

_**It is impossible, for anyone to say or feel…**_

The young hero stopped singing and let go of his family. He sunk to the back of his cage, quietly sobbing. Gwen put her hands up on the cage.

"I promise Ben, we'll get you out of here and set you free!"

An electric pulse rushed through the boy. He transformed into Heatblast.

"No one can save me. And no one can save you!"

His voice was not like before; it was cold and menacing, not Ben's. Heatblast pointed his hand at Gwen, preparing to fire, but restrained himself. He strangled his arm in confusion, sending electrical pulses surging through his body simultaneously transforming him into the different aliens of the Omnitrix.

"NO! DON'T HURT THEM! NO! PLEASE!"

Ben's voice pierced the air. Tears streamed down his face like waterfalls. The hypnotic chime echoed through his head, attempting to call him back to the insane smile and the glazed eyes. Gwen and Max could not react, they were stunned still.

"PLEASE JUST LEAVE THEM BE!"

All of a sudden, the Omnitrix shattered and Ben acquired a shocked and confused look on his face as he spit up blood. He toppled over and crumpled to the ground. Gwen ran to his side as the cage dissolved around him. He looked up at his cousin with cloudy eyes.

"G-gwen, yo-you're o-ok-kay," he managed to stutter. Gwen nodded, tears rolling down her face. "I d-don't th-thin-ink t-that I'm g-gon-nna ma-make it G-gwen, b-but I'm g-glad y-you and G-gran-ndpa are o-oka-ay." He coughed up blood. Gwen shook her head.

"No Ben, we're going to get you out of here and get you better! You'll see!"

He smiled and shook his head, finally spitting up blood and gasping for breath, letting his arm go limp.

_**Come to the Dark Woods Circus**_

_**It's fun**_


End file.
